The Studious Thief
by Yunalica
Summary: After what happened in the friendship games Twilight feels better to get away from it all, instead she gotten sued for her actions, but become a hero to change society. She must forged bonds to help steer her future away from ruin, and steal the desires from corrupted adults. "I'll steal your heart!" Sci-Twi Protagonist
1. Heist One: Where it all began

**Take your time**

 **(cue: Life Will Change)**

A helicopter flew over the sea, and pass a big casino with win. Inside an alarm was going off everyone inside was confused, scared, and alert. One figure was jumping from edge to edge, and landing on top of the chandler, men in black was searching the area and one of them spotted what appears to be a girl. She wore a black dress shirt, trench-coat, red gloves, and black dress pants with black heeled boots, her face was covered with a white mask, and holing a small metal briefcase.

"Hey there she is" yelled Security

"Target's been sighted moving in"

As soon they began to advance, she bolted the opposite direction and moving towards her escape. She leap off the chandelier and into the dark recesses of the casino. As she move, she left behind the briefcase for her allies to take, and continued to move. She continued to dash around, leaping across obstacles in her way like a phantom, which she indeed was, before she found herself atop a glass catwalk. Below, the masses were in a stir.

" _Good_ " a boyish voice said, resonating in her head " _Now get running!_ "

" _This is our only chance!_ " a boy's voice followed.

" _Stay calm,_ " a girl's voice said with enthusiasm. " _You can get away now!_ "

" _We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end,_ " another's girls voice called out. However, static and garbled words also came across, causing confusion. " _Hm? What was that?"_

" _Don't concentrate on us,_ " the boyish voice continued. " _Just concentrate on getting away!_ " The masked thief nodded, and began to move, jumping across the catwalk and chandeliers. As she did, the boyish voice began to praise her. " _But i have to say...showing yourself to the crowd in such a bold manner was an excellent move!_ "

A third female voice, this one with a more light-hearted feel, giggled. " _I bet Skull couldn't have done that easily._ "

" _That because he has a lack for the aesthetics,_ " a refined male voice said with an exasperated sigh.

Another male voice, this one more casual and boisterous, growled" _Nobody ask you Inari!_ "

The masked thief rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a grin before she stopped, about to head up towards one of the exit routes before she stopped, finding several guards where she was supposed to be. She immediately changed direction, and moved away, jumping across another catwalk before she reach an archway. Swiftly, she made her way across before jumping up on the railing, getting up on the second floor. She broke into a run, but was stopped when two guards blocked her path. A rumbled shivered through their bodies before they broke, bodies convulsing as their form turned dark, skin becoming pitch black, and steel masks covering as their faces, bearing only bright yellow eyes, cold and dark with a sense of stone cold melancholy. He heard the sound of foots slamming into the ground, and turned to find another such masked individual in front of him.

" _Enemy readings determined,_ " the cheery female voice called. " _Beat 'em up Joker!_ "

The masked thief, now known as Joker, smirked. 'It's Showtime,' she thought before she jumped up. She landed squared on the shoulder of the masked man behind her, and then grabbed it by the chin of the mask, then proceeding to rid it off with fearsome force. The guard was knocked back after Joker leaped away from him, revealing a blank, black face with red eyes. Then, the body began to darken, red veins flushing out over the black skin. Suddenly, the guard's hulking frames began to spasm wildly. Then, the body exploded. Emerging from the black and red mess was an inhuman creature. It looked like a bipedal beast with the head of a bull, bearing a demented form of a noble with a large tail and a cravat at the neck. The creature let out a snarl, and slammed its feet into the ground. Joker, sensing danger from below, performed a back-flip, evading a pillar of fire from engulfing her. She landed back on her feet before she whipped out her knife, smirking devilishly.

"Ravage them."

Suddenly, her mask became engulfed in blue flames as she placed a hand over her face. The flames grew above her face, forming into a figure from behind. The flames solidified, forming into a solid shape, easily twice the size of Joker. Wearing a red coat, the length of the clothing only made it up to the mid-back of the thing. A black mask with red designs made it seem like it had horns. Two gigantic black wings spread themselves out in a flourish and showy motion. Massive red boots with bladed heels were worn at the bottom to create a rather dignified yet dangerous look. Then, there was a white scarf and a tall top hat as two articles of clothing a gentleman would wear along with a massive vest with red strings. Black-clawed fingers sprouted out from red finger-less gloves, ready to slice all those that stood in its path. Chains rattled and surrounded its body, as if the metal links were being bent to the will of the massive entity. Flames burned on the mask, resembling sharp teeth curled into a wicked grin, and eyes narrowed into a taunting glare.

Immediately, Joker acted. Swiftly, she pulled out a black gun from her sleeve, and proceeded to unload her bullets into it. One, two, three, four, five, six. Seven shots blasted into the monstrous creature, leaving holes with fluid leaking out of them. The bull-like being snarled in rage, snapping its head up and glaring at him with red eyes. _**"You're gonna pay for that!"**_ it bellowed before it slammed its feet into the ground. Unlike before, Joker couldn't evade it. The winged being behind her, however, shielded her from the flames, its wings wrapping around her to form a shield. The pillar of the inferno engulfed its being. Pain erupted through Joker's body as the intense heat seared into the being, almost as if they were connected on some level. The flames faded shortly after. The being vanished, and the white avian mask reformed on her face. Joker scowled, and promptly charged at the bull-like being. It snorted, and swung its tail at her. She dodged it with ease and retaliated. She swung her knife, three times in succession, creating additional cuts that cut into its chest before she deftly rolled back, avoiding a stomp of anger, and took aim once more. She fired off her gun once again, though this time, she had a clear target.

She pulled the trigger, and the bullet pierced straight through its head. the creature gave a dying, weak yelp before it fell back, and became black and red goo, splattering to the ground with a sicking squelch.

Joker huffed, dusting her coat, which was partially singed before she slipped her gun and knife back into her sleeves. With security fast approaching, she couldn't afford to stay here for long. She took a quick look around, and immediately found her escape route. Just in time, too. Behind her , she heard the approaching footsteps of more enemies, though these were without mas, only bearing faceless faces and red eyes. The closest one jumped up in the air, shock baton raised. She smirked, and leaped away to avoid it. she pushed herself off her hand before she landed on the railing, and took another lap, this time onto a chandelier. Using it as a platform, she jumped up to the next level of the casino, with an open door ahead, as if greeting her.

She wasted no time. Swiftly, she moved into the door, and into the massive complex that also laid within the casino, patrolled only by security. As she moved, she heard voices of her comrades chatter.

" _Alright, Joker is on the move! Security's is in a dizzy, trying to locate her! Everyone, get moving!_ "

" _W-wait, is she going to be okay in there? Can she even hear us?_ "

" _I'm reading everyone, and there's no interference, so yeah!_ "

She gave a small quip, letting them know she was aware. She pushed through a pair of double doors, and stepped into another corridor. She moved left, only to stop and retreated back into the space closes to the door, seeing several guards moving about. The only thing keeping them separated, and what would have allowed them to find her, was the fence in between their locations. "We can't find the intruders," the guard reported. To Joker's curiosity, this one didn't have black skin or a featureless face. Rather, this one had actual features, such as a nose, mouth, and a set of narrowed eyes. "Understood, we'll keep looking."

' _A cognition, Maybe?_ ' Joker wondered, but shrugged. As soon as the security guards turned their attention else where, she moved away from her hiding spot, and ran to the right, where another set of doors waited for her. In her sprint, she caught sight of another guard, also barred from her by a fence, though she was quick sight of the thief.

"You're quick!" the commented from shock as he barreled through the doors, and then reported in. She wasn't about to waste time wondering about what, and instead got moving quickly as possible. She came into another corridor, this one bending to the right. She was about to round the corner, but stopped, noticing the presence of a man standing at what was the only way up. She cursed, and quickly took refuge behind a crate.

Joker couldn't afford to waste time. She had to act quickly, lest she be caught. With that in mind, she took out a small pellet from her pocket, a gift from a confidant of her, and quickly moved into position. If one might have seen her move, it would be a fluid motion of black and red as she moved from crate to crate, eventually coming right next to the man, just hidden by the faint, dark shadows of the corner. She looked back at where she came in, and tossed the pellet. It smacked against the wall, creating an audible, loud banging sound. It was a firecracker going off, but the sound was made to distinctly resemble gunfire. It worked, as the guard's attention quickly shifted to where the firecracker was set off, and moved away. With the guard gone, Joker then moved into the staircase. Her feet pounded against the pavement, shooting up the stairs before she reached the next level of the casino. When she entered a new corridor, she saw a window leading into another room, this one with several people inside, all at computers. Carefully, she made her way without being seen.

"She's not alone!" she heard someone in the room shout into a communicator, no doubt the leader of what was going on. "Find them, and Kill them all!"

Joker gave a low 'tch' of annoyance. She was risking herself for her friends, so she wasn't about to let them die. Without making a sound, she continued her way. She found another flight of stairs, and again made her way up. " _Joker, you there?_ " the cheery girl's voice called. " _You're close to the exit!_ " She gave a nod of acknowledgement. After two flights, she found no more staircases leading up, and only a corridor leading out to a single door. She dashed through the hallway, and rather then take a moment to open it let her spill on through, only to come to a stop at a railing. She grunted a bit, feeling the railing smack into her gut before she looked up and much to her confusion, founded herself staring back at the casino's bottom floor, with an area was in previously not far below. " _What's the matter? The exit should be up in front._ "

The masked thief looked up, and found a stained glass window, easily the size of a clock on a tower, not too far from her. The distance was fairly short, so it wouldn't be hard to reach it, if she used the railing to run across. "Through there?" she asked, wondering if this was the only exit available to her.

" _That's just how it is,_ " the voice sighed. " _After the commotion, the bottom floor's-_ "

" _-completely closed off!_ " another voice, the one who made the remark about Skull, said in concern. " _H-hey, can you make it?!_ "

Joker grinned. This was actually exciting to her. It would be like a grand exit. Nice and flashy, such to catch enough attention. "Don't move!" she heard someone shout from behind. She looked over her shoulder, and found three guards slowly walking towards her, guns aimed. "There's nowhere to run!" Nowhere to run? Who were they kidding? There was always a place to run. With a defiant smirk plastered across her face, she hopped atop the railing, and took off in a run, heading straight for the stained glass window. The guards immediately went to follow, pouring out into the balcony overlooking the casino and then began shooting at her. Screams of shock and horror came from below as she avoided them, some nearly grazing her. Once she was close enough, she hopped over to the railing facing the window. She landed in a crouch, easily maintaining her balance before she looked at the guards. Two were circling around her from oppositing sides while the third remained at the door, reloading his gun.

She gave them a cheeky grin, and waved. "See ya~"

Then, without hesitation, she leaped forward, crossing her arms over her face and threw herself through the window. It broke easily, the shard dancing arounding her was propelled forward, emerging out into the moonlight. " _Hmph,_ " the cherry voice snorted " _What a showoff!_ "

" _So reckless..._ " the other female voice sighed, though it was obvious she was impressed.

Joker landed straight on her feet, though to prevent any serious injury, as soon as her feet touched the ground, she tilted her body forward to some into a roll, thus placing herself into a crouch. She winced slightly from how harsh hitting the ground was. Her back, feet, and shoulders ached a bit as a result of the action, though she no doubt left an impression. She dusted off her jacket, and tugged at her gloves after she stood back up. All that was left now was to-

Suddenly, light filled into her vision. One, two, three giant spotlight shined on her, lighting up the area. She gave a slight gasp of shock, forced to raised her arm to block the light. Her eyes quickly adjusted, and lowered the arm, only to bite back a scowl.

' _Shit._ '

" _These readings...it can't be!_ "

" _Joker, what's wrong?!_ "

" _H-hey, is she gonna be alright?!_ "

" _Joker, can you make it out of there okay?!_ "

" _What's happening down there?!_ "

" _Joker?!_ "

" _Joker!_ "

She heard the panicked cries of her crew echoing in the back of her head, the connection still present. Immediately, she cut it off. She didn't want to worry them any further. To be honest, she had to worry a bit about herself here, as she was staring back at what could only be considered a gigantic sea of police officers, armed with rifles, stun batons, riot shields, and padded armor plating. there must have been, at least, a thousand, maybe more. Well, they certainly how to flatter a girl. All of this, for them? Just to capture the Phantom Thieves? All in all, quite impressive...though now she was wondering how in the hell she was going to get out of this mess. Sadly, Joker didn't have much time to think, as the apparent commander of the large troop yelled through a loud speaker.

"ARREST HER!"

The shout barely echoed, but it was enough to spur the guards into action. They moved, or rather stomped towards her like a wave of angry mobs herding together. Cursing, she quickly moved, heading straight for the fire escape. The spotlights continued to hunt after her, keeping her in sight. She quickly reached for the ladder leading up, and hopped right on, away from the grasp of the officers. One had swung his shock baton just right underneath her feet. She smirked tauntingly, glancing back at them as she made her way up.

Unfortunately, she realized too late she should have looked at the fire escape more closely. As soon as she reached the catwalk that would led up to her escape route, she found several officers crowding it, all with their guns aimed. Her eyes widened, now realizing her blunder as one of the guard raised her rifle, and slammed the butt into her face, knocking her off the ladder and right into the sea of guards. She hit the ground, and immediately swarmed, several of them, all at once, restraining her. one bond her legs, another with her arms, others keeping their guns trained on her, not allowing her to escape.

Soon, however, the police began to part, allowing a man to walk forward. Joker couldn't see his face, because of the spotlight shining right back at his back, thus creating a shadow obscuring his figure. His feet stopped close to her face. "Huh," the man remarked with a slight surprise. "Didn't think we've been chasing a kid all this time." He band down, his hand grabbing a fistful of hair. She bit back a yell as the man rudely pulled her face up, bringing them face to face. Now she could see the man's face clearly. Gaunt, stone-faced with cold blue eyes, and neat black hair. A face of a man that, quite frankly, Joker didn't want to be near. It was a face of someone who, clearly, had otherwise more dark intentions.

Also, much to her great displeasure, the man was smirking.

"You have your teammate to thank for this. You..were sold out."

 **Take Your Time**

On the floor, a syringe sat as three officers were talking about the situation. They looked over to the beaten up girl handcuffed to the chair. "Guess the drug was too strong," he said with a chuckle in his voice. "Wake her up," he replied. As cold water was thrown onto the girl. She was jolted awake as she tried to let sleep escape from her eyes. She looked around the lone cold room, and she spotted three men and a camera. Her mind tries to reel in everything happening till she stopped on the men. He was a tall brutish looking man smirking at her. "No dozing off, he said to her. She felt like her hand were bound and tried moving trying to release them looking behind she had handcuffs on, she panicked a bit inside.

"You still don't get it, do you?" he readied to kick the girl "Give it up!" he kicked her hard as she collapsed onto the ground with pain. Her head throb as her body tried to fight off the pain as put his shoe to her head twisting it as he kept talking. "Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another?" Her eyes looked over to the syringe then up the camera. The man caught on and looked up to it as well. "Huh? What about the camera?" he said in a mocking tone. "Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?" he knelled down and picked up her head by her hair.

Her mind finally awake knew better not to piss off the cops even more so she complied with them.

"Of course not..." Replying with pain laced into her voice. "So you're not that dumb. Which is good, cause we get to take as much as we NEED!" he says before throwing her head to the ground hard. Before getting up and kicking her square in the stomach.

The Kick knocked out all air in her she wheezed and coughed as tried to grab the precious air around her all the while her body was pulsing in agony from the abuse to the her body. Her vision took a second to fade in and her mind stay concentrated as it passed. "Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons..." He paused for a second as she assumed these were the crimes she committed. After a short pause, he continued with a sickening grin "Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works." He said holding up the clipboard with all the data of her crimes.

"To think that punk led all those crimes let alone a girl. You would believe it was a boy, but then again crime has no gender. And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it..." He stated in a matter of fact tone. The girl didn't believe it as a stray thought came into her head.

"I was...enjoying it...?" She tried to recall a few of her memories only to find it hard to remember anything at this point. "Everything's hazy...I can't remember..." she stated honestly in her head and for several seconds tried desperately to recall them it just ended up hurting her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the interrogator started talking again "...You should know your place." He stated to her before sending in the other man to undo her handcuffs. They immediately pulled her up against a wall facing the interrogating. She looked down and tried to relax her wrist the cuff must have held them tightly as the mark were on her wrist was sure they would be bruised afterward with how tight the handcuffs were. A clipboard was shoved into her face by the interrogator "Sign here. It's a confession under your name." she took a moment, not replying would make the situation worse than it is as she spoken up.

" I understand..." she said weakly.

She grabbed the clipboard as he took a pen out of his pocket for her to use. He pushed closer to the girl with the pen at her chest "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand...One must take full responsibilities for their actions..." He stated with a threatening tone. For a second she was hesitant to grab the pen not knowing what to think about her situation. She grabbed the pen as he backed up. Being scared at this moment wouldn't help much, for now, all she could do was comply. She looked down at the clipboard as the pen was about to hit the paper a name appeared in her thoughts:

Twilight Sparkle.

She could only assume that was her name and without hesitation put it down. It wasn't much but it would help her out a name could be vital as anything as name had power. Afterwards, she handed the clipboard and pen backed, and the men in the room got her up seated back to the interrogation table.

 **Take Your Time**

Outside the interrogation room where Twilight was situated in, a woman strolled down the hallway leading to her room. The woman was 60 with long grey hair and brown piercing eyes. As she almost reached the room, she was stopped by the detective of the building. "Excuse me. But this area's off-" he started to tell her.

She quickly presented herself to the detective "I'm Nijima from the Public Prosecutors' office." She stated quickly and directly.

"The Prosecutors' office? What business do you have here?" he asked her.

"Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect," answering the detective.

"Nijima-San, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides..." he was about to continue as a senior detective interrupting him.

"Are you Prosecutor Sae Nijima?" She nods to him. "There's a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you're inconvenience." he stated in annoyance. The moment he finished, she felt a small vibration in her pocket, knowing who it is she immediately picked up the phone.

An older man's voice could be heard confirming it was indeed her higher up. She could hear him sigh in frustration. "I thought I ordered you to stand by." The frustration is laced in his words.

"I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even allowed an interrogation?!" she asked with the same frustration yet calmly.

"I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up, he answered her.

"I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case." She made her point.

The director gave in with a sigh "Good luck to you then. I won't expecting much though..." the director said before hanging up.

As she put the phone away, the senior detective approached her. "Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't allow you to talk with her for long." He stated with caution. She looked to the side collecting her thoughts about the situation with the girl. "It's for your own sake. Her methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it is safe to simply meet and speak with her." he said eyeing the room Twilight was in.

Sae just nodded "...I Understand." Nijima then walks to the door opening it braced herself for anything. She walked up to the table as she heard the door being closed. In front of her was the suspect it was a little hard to believe. "...I din't expect it'd be you," she said with some disbelief in her voice. That quickly went away as her eyes turn sharp.

"You'll be answering my questions this time" she stated before the glint of glass caught her attention. Instantly she recognized it as a truth serum. She looked at the thing with disgust "Those bastards..." She looks at Twilight up close noticing the wounds and bruises.

"Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here...and I can't stop them." She explains with concern and gentleness. Slouching back as she sees Twilight looking at her. "That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either." Twilight nods while looking at her, "What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?" she looked at Twilight's face for answers.

"I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for a prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it." Looking at Twilight as she finishes she didn't exactly reply.

"Why do you want to know...?" Twilight asked weakly.

"This isn't an issue of whether or not it can be used in court. I need to know. This is my case, after all. It seems you're coherent." she pause to make sure Twilight is till conscious before continuing. "When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now, tell me your account of everything...Start at the beginning." Twilight was silent for a bit trying to gather her thoughts. She recall when she first moved here. As she focused on her thought a mysterious voice appeared.

Looking up to find the voice. When looking up a blue butterfly appeared carrying the mysterious voice from before. "...You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance." The voice said to her as it echoes around the room. "This is truly an unjust game...Your chance of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..." Twilight continued to listen to the mysterious female voice "...I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world..." But how she thought she was already stuck here in this interrogation room, how was she supposed to save the world let alone herself. Her question was answered by the voice.

"The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds- the truth that you and your friends grasped." The voice said with a plea.

"My bonds and my friends?" she silently said to herself trying to understand everything while recollecting her thoughts.

"It all began that day... when the game was started half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future... as well as your own... you must remember..." The voice said with one final plea before flying off. She was left for a brief moment before some of her memories opened up. That fateful day of moving to Tokyo it was all coming back.

 **Take Your Time**


	2. Heist Two:A New Life,Blue Prison,Castle?

**Take Your Time**

Twilight jolts awake she quickly checks her surroundings realizing she was safe. She relaxes while looking out the window. 'Oh, right I'm on my way to Tokyo. I must have fallen asleep' she thought to herself. Twilight then looks around the train noticing some advertisements mainly about shops in Shibuya.

She sighs before looking down at the floor thinking why she was even here. Her mind flashes scenes of the past to that man. She remembers him grabbing that woman while she screams for help. She quickly lightly pushed him away trying to put some distance between her and the man. The next thing that happened would make her regret her actions as he tripped over his own feet falling to the ground. The scene changes with him glaring at her "Damn brat... I'll sue" he yelled at her. Before flashing to another scene with her getting arrested trying to explain everything.

The memories end as she sighs. "What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown" A female voice replies back catching her attention.

Looking up she see two girls talking. "It's the truth," she says trying to convince her friend.

"To a person though? That's gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?" She says laughing a bit while the two playfully fight. Already impression weren't as good as they shouldn't be, hopefully her new legal guardian would be more welcoming.

After a long trip, Twilight gets off and turns on her GPS. It wasn't like America, where she knew where everything and possibly everyone was. She was in the city. Tokyo to be exact which is an urban jungle compared to her home.

She stops checking to see if she was following her GPS right and found herself at the famous Shibuya Scramble Crossing. All around her were people she never seen this many people in one place it was almost enough to make her claustrophobic.

A beep from her phone snaps her out of her thoughts. She looks down expecting a message or a notification from one of her apps instead she find something different.

A large eye icon that had red and black enlarged on her screen taking the entire screen up. Surprised she tried to quickly get the thing off her screen tapping it several times. Her phone didn't respond for a second she thought it froze. She hears a man pass her by on her smartphone when something odd happened. As she turned around, he slowed down and stopped. Like time had stopped on him, she quickly turns around checking the crowd to see it stopping. 'What the hell,' she thought. Quickly Twilight looked everywhere freaking out a bit till something caught her eye. Blue flames erupted in the middle of the crossing blazing with tremendous life.

The flames seemed to form a silhouette of some sorts. The flames got stronger as it combusted. The flames reflected off her glasses while Twilight stared at it with awe. A face suddenly appears from the fire revealing herself with grinning with creepy yellow eyes. The vision ended as she snapped back to reality. Looking from side to side she saw people walking across going about their day.

'I must be still tired from the plane trip,' she thought before glancing smartphone and quickly deleting the app. She looks at the time and quickly rushes realizing she will miss the train to her destination.

 **Take Your Time**

Getting off the train, she looks around and spots a sign reading Yongen-Jaya. This was her stop. Twilight then checked out all her belongings as she walked out of the station into the small neighborhood.

It was a tad cloudy when she walked out of the station into the little neighborhood filled with shops and loyal shoppers it was almost calming in a way, at least more so than she had been at Shibuya. For the next year, she would be living here with a man known as Sojiro Sakura as her guardian. If she was right, his house should be here somewhere in the backstreets.

She passed several shops including a second-hand shop, a minor grocery store, and a food stand. She decided to ask a cop in the area thinking she knew where the address. She approached the cop "Excuse me, sir?" She requested to get the attention of the police.

"Yes?" he replied in an irritated tone.

"Mind helping me out I need some directions?" She show him the address.

"Hm? You want to get to the residence at that address...?" He looks south and points "It's in an alley further back. Take a right after that apartment with the stairs."

She nodded and thanked him before heading towards the direction she was told.

On the way, she passed by a mother and daughter listening in on their conversation. The mother was mostly explaining why the officer there and something about an accident. She didn't linger too long and headed towards her destination. She reached a small two-story gray house with a balcony to look onto the street. It looked genuinely cozy, especially in this busy city. Twilight checked the nameplate the last name Sakura was on it. "This look like the house. Ok, Twilight first impression are important. Be obedient and kind." she said to herself bracing herself.

Twilight rang the doorbell and waited. No response. Maybe he stepped out for a bit?

"Looks like no one's home.." She looked right to see the owner of the voice. It was a parcel delivery man. "Oh yeah... Sakura-san's usually at his café around this time. Leblanc is in the back alley so I should make my other deliveries first..." Twilight heard him say to himself before deciding to check where his next package was located.

'I should head to Leblanc then. I do recall seeing a café when heading this direction.' Twilight thought to herself. Twilight started walking towards the café.

When she walked in front of the café, she checked the sign. "Leblanc Coffee and Curry" it read. Outside the shop were plants and another little sign with what looked to be what today's deals were. She stayed there glued to the floor bracing herself as long as she was obedient this would be fine. Finally, after gathering the courage to, she grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. It was now or never. Inside it was homey. The coffee shop looked like a cross between a pub and café. Jars of coffee beans filled the shelves past the counter to the left of there was a kitchen she could only assume the curry was prepared there. There were signs with prices on the food and drink and small flat screen with the news.

Overall it was a nice little place. Twilight's eye then turned to a man who looked to be in his early 50s or late 40s. He has slicked dark hair with a small beard. He was wearing glasses. A pink dress shirt that went to his elbows, an apron possibly for his work, and Khakis with white shoes. To her left were an elderly couple watching the TV. The TV was blaring about accident with a bus. Could it be the same one the girl was talking about? As the report came to a close, the elderly couple commented on the situation while what she could only assume was the shop owner was busy with his crossword puzzle. He sensed someone was there to look up and see a girl.

It taken a second before he remembered. "Oh, right." He put down the newspaper and got up facing her. "She did say that was today." His voice had a rough sound to her. The elderly couple got up at the same time leaving money on the table. "Thank you for coming" He replies to them. They made small chat before departing. "...Four hours for just a single cup of joe." he sighs. He finally looks at the girl taking a good look at her. She was 5'4 with Long black hair with a magenta strip tied to a bun, purple-black eyes hidden behind glasses, and wearing a white lab coat and a skirt with some black leggings. The way she looked at him was a tad hard believe considering her circumstance.

"So you're Twilight?" she nodded to him and replied back in a soft voice.

"Yes, are you Sakura-san?" She asked back to him.

"...Yeah. I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year." He replied with a small smile "I'm wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one huh?"

She just nodded "I promise not to be trouble," she said before bowing. He nods back to her and explain a bit more.

"Have you been told? A customer of mine and your Sister-in-law know each other and-" He pauses for a moment before shaking his head a bit. "Well, not that matters...Follow me." She followed him upstairs to the attic. The attic was a mess, but compare to her room it was a little tame. "This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed." She looks around the room some part of her knew she deserved this a bit after what happened. Who would want a criminal in their house.

He turned towards her catching that she was in deep thought. "You look like you wanna say something."

"It's big," she replied honestly.

Sojiro sighed at the answer. "It's on you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble."

Twilight nods "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Now then... I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?"

She looks down to the floor and nods. "That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?" Twilight for a second wanted to say no, but it best to stay on her guardian's good side as she reluctantly nodded. "...And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The court ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents and brother also approved of."

She hold back tears in her eyes. The look on her parents and the scolding of her brother was too much for, but she put that back in her head. "In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass." He continues with a grin. Again Twilight felt bed for them, but remained strong, plus after what happened in the friendship games she felt a little better getting away from it.

"It's best you do not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know." Sojiro said in a serious tone. "Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted." she nodded only to think about what he said.

"A whole year..." Twilight said while thinking to do with such a massive timespan.

Sojiro just decided to wrap up things with one final warning. "Cause any problems, and you'll be sent straight to juive. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow."

"Shujin?" she asked. She remember vaguely it was mentioned by her parents before they forced her out.

"Shujin academy- the school you'll be attending. We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there." Sojiro continues before sighing in annoyance.

"What a waste of my Sunday... Your "luggage" arrived earlier; I left them over there" he says before leaving the room.

She looks at the room and immediately takes a look around. Twilight just stared at the ceiling before silently saying to herself "I should get cleaning before this gets any worse...". So going to work, she picked up things needing to be moved them as the room slowly, but surely started lighting up from it's previous state. After a few hours of moving, dusting, and striating out her bed the room was clean to her liking for now. She check the time on her phone. "Geez, I was cleaning for that long?" surprised by the time. She put her phone away and heard footsteps. Sojiro appeared shocked to see the room cleaner. He looked around approving of the rooms cleanliness.

"Hmmm, the place doesn't loo too bad. Though it's only natural, you'd want to keep your tidy. Why don't you go to bed for tonight? You must be tired from jet lag and all?" Twilight nods looking at her box thinking about finally sleeping after her long trip. "I'm going to close up shop and get out of here myself. I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?" Sojiro said as he left her alone in the shop. After he was sure, she was gone she slipped into some black pajamas.

"Gee he seemed to be excited that I'm here," Twilight said collecting her thought for the day. "Oh well there is always tomorrow if I keep being obedient and stay out of trouble hopefully this will go faster." After a bit, she laid in bed stray thought appeared in her head. Eventually, she came back to the idea of what happened. Being arrested, the trial, and then now her criminal record. She couldn't let what happen to go no matter how much she wanted to. It all made her flashback to that day.

 **Take Your Time**

 _Twilight's POV_

That day I had to go early from school. I overheard yelling a man and woman's voice. with the woman begging to be let go. I quickly rushed to where the voices were. When I arrived, the woman was struggling to get out of that man's grasp. The man looked drunk as he was forcing the woman into his car. I couldn't ignore it and jumped in to try to save her of at least put enough distance to where she could escape.

The man wasn't pleased to see me, and it made the situation worse. Off in the distance, we all heard police sirens. What happened next lead to her criminal record.

 **Take Your Time**

 _Third person POV_

The flash back was interrupted by her phone.

She picked it up thinks maybe her family texted her. Instead, that weird creepy eye app was back. "I thought I deleted this back at the Shibuya Crossing. Oh well let's just uninstall this..." she quickly did a restart to her phone just in case before putting it down. Twilight's eyes grew heavy as sleep took her away with its embrace.

 **Take Your Time**

Twilight awoke she thinking she'd woken up earlier, but that was quickly corrected when hearing chains. 'Chains...?' she thought.

Lying up she tried to make sense of the situation. Immediately she noticed her black pajamas was now a prisoner jumpsuit...Or rather ones you see in Western movies back from the US. She turned to sit down on the edge of the bed only to see chains on her hands.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought to herself. These thoughts paused as something caught her eye to the left. She then heard footsteps Looking toward the cell door which was wrapped with excessive chains. Two little girls appeared. Twilight got up to get a view of the two. The two then got closer a bit, and she got a better view.

Two looked to be twins wearing matching blue outfit much like police wardens. Their hair was a very light blond bordering on white, they had eye patched with a V on it, and their eyes looked gold. She tried to get closer to the two twins, but was stopped when she felt the weight of her leg. Twilight found the source, being a ball and chain was restraining her from going too far. She walked towards the cell doors confused. The two twins parted to revel a man sitting at a desk with his eyes looking at her in a creepy manor.

The man finally looked up as if he was waiting for her. "Trickster. Welcome to my Velvet room," he said with a deep voice. Twilight understandably started freaking out a bit shaking the cell a bit. She stopped upon hearing one of the twins speak.

"So you've come to inmate," One said with a bossy voice.

The other spoke with a softer voice "The you, in reality, is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream." the softer one explains.

"You are in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" The bossy twin yelled.

"Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bounded by a "contract' may enter." The creepy man explains.

'Contract?' Twilight thought to herself. When did she sign any contract? She decided to wait and ask him as he heard him continue.

"I'm am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well." Twilight nodded making sure to remember the creepy man's name.

"It been awhile since we've had a female guest. The last one was a lively girl who was a joy to serve. Anyways, I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well." Igor explained to her.

Twilight didn't know exactly what to say and how could she. She awoke in a prison cell with two twin girls and a creepy man named Igor only to be told she was summoned for some so-called important matters. "What important matters?' She asked.

He briefly ignores the question looking around the prison room. "Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such." Twilight eyes widened at his words. It true that the situation made her feel like she was a prisoner. Especially with acting obediently to all just to stay out of trouble, But Twilight didn't think would reflect her heart.

"You truly are a "Prisoner" of fate. In the future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Are you kidding me?" Twilight started feel fed up with this. There were so many questions, and it seems this man was avoiding them all.

Igor chuckled a bit at her reply. "Worry not. There is a mean to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

Twilight thought for a second and decided ruin would only make her life complicated than it was, minor or major. "I'd rather avoid ruin." replying back in a monotone voice.

"Allow me to observe the path your rehabilitation." The two twins turn and face her again. "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To the Right is Caroline; to our left Justine. They serve as wardens here."

Twilight looked at the two again, so she was right as to why they were wearing a Police Warden Outfit. "Hmph, try and struggled as hard as you like," Caroline said in a demeaning manner.

"The duty of the warden is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. That is if you remain obedient." Justine said.

Twilight sigh in her head. that won't be a problem since it is what she does best now.

"I shall explain the roles of these two on another occasion." The two twins turn to face Igor as he finishes up.

"Now then, it seems the night is waning. It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually.."

Igor finishes as he snap his fingers an alarm rang. Justine quickly turns around to her. "Time's up. Now hurry back and go back to sleep." she orders her as Twilight loses consciousness.

 **Take Your Time**

Twilight eyes open to her room in the attic. She quickly looks around to see if this reality. Once confirming she thinks about what happened in her dream. "Ruin, Rehabilitation... What does it mean? And why me?" she asked herself.

She then heard footsteps downstairs. "Hey is it safe for me to come up? Are you appropriately dressed?" Sojiro yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm fine you can come up!" she answers him.

The foot steps continue to her room. "Looks like you're up." Sojiro walks up to her seeing she was wearing the female Shujin Uniform. "Well the, let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school your attending is in the Aoyama District. It'll cost you a bit ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there, but just for today. Let's go." he motioned for her to get up before turning downstairs. "Geez... and here I was hoping to open up shop today." Sojiro sighs in frustration.

 **Take Your Time**

They reached the school after a small journey. Sojiro turns to face her "Do me favor and behave yourself all right? Don't get me wrong- I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble."

Twilight nods "Yes sir." They both head inside to the Principal office.

Twilight watched as Sojiro signed all the papers and staying quiet in a corner. she listened to the Principal as she stayed silent and nodded. "To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were circumstances on our side. You've might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind." The principal lectured in a serious tone.

"Yes sir." she replied briefly to him.

The principal turned his head to a female teacher "This is the teacher in charge of your class." he introduced her.

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami." The teacher hands her a card with her picture. "Here is your student ID. Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by any chance you cause any problems. I won't be able to protect you at all." She makes sure to put as much force at the end. "That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" She looks towards him.

He nodded and looked back at Twilight. "She is responsible for all her actions."

Twilight despite knowing this teacher for a few seconds had her respect for her dropped when she started complaining about her being in that class.

'Look I get I have a criminal record, but could you not try judging a student at their past,' She thought to herself.

"If You're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to." It seemed Sojiro had enough of their bickering as well.

"Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on her. Don't let her cause any trouble outside." The principal asked.

"Well. I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation she's in." He replies to the principal.

Her so-called teacher decides to say one more thing before they leave. "Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom." Twilight nods and the two finally leave. Both seemed equally irritated about the situation.

 **Take Your Time**

They stopped at the entrance of the school.

"They're treating you like some kind of nuisance... I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go." Sojiro look towards Twilight who is just standing there with a thinking look on her face. "By the way... If you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?"

"I'll be careful" Twilight replied while thinking inside her head that this guy would practically throw her out over anything it was incredible.

Sojiro was either getting tired of her short responses or very monotonous voice as he just turned around doing a small grunt before sighing. "School never changes, huh...?" He shakes his head before giving the signal to come along. "Come on; we're going home."

The two leave the school to head back to the café.

 **Take Your Time**

While those two left outside in the courtyard, Kawakami and teacher met. Kawakami looking not too pleased with the situation walked down the courtyard. A teacher who liked like he was charged of physical education stopped and made some talk with her.

"What a troublesome situation." Kawakami shifted her body a bit looking the ground while she ranted.

"I can't believe they pushed someone with a criminal record on me. Another teacher would be better suited for this..." The P.E teacher looked equally displeased. "Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?" He say in some disgust.

"Who knows? It was the principal's decision. I was told it's for the school's reputation." She complains.

"I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that." He replied with pride.

"That certainly true" She agrees.

"Just be careful, ok? Then again, if anything were to happen. I'd kick out a student like that right away." He says while stretching a bit.

"I keep wishing that she'd just end up not coming to school. Still, that isn't something I should be saying as a teacher..." Kawakami said to herself trying to gather her thoughts.

"Well, I should be returning to practice..." The P.E teacher replied.

"Oh, right. The tournament's coming up isn't it?" She asked him.

He chuckled with glee "Having such high expectations placed on you by other is quite a problem itself. We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too." he said with a smile.

"Yes... that's true." she quietly said before he left. "Why'd it have to be my class...?" she complained last time walking off.

 **Take Your Time**

Sojiro was getting increasingly irritated with the traffic "Traffic's not moving at all... You're taking the train starting tomorrow."

"Yes sir" she replied to him.

Sojiro looked towards her. "...So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?" Sojiro asked her.

"Eh, we'll see. If it's anything like my last school, I should be fine studying and be getting the material." She replied.

Sojiro stayed silent for a bit at her answer.

"Now listen up. Don't think of doing anything stupid. Still, you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you."

She nods thinking 'I don't really want that anyways. False sympathy is the worst sympathy. I'm expecting people to judge me that how this world is. Just like back at Crystal Prep, all I could do is brace for every rude comment.' her thoughts ended when Sojiro began speaking again.

"...If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too... What a troublesome kid I've taken in..."

"May I ask why did you take me in? If you were so concerned with things wouldn't it had been better if you rejected to take me in?" Twilight asked him.

His face lost it irritation after Twilight asked him "I was asked to do it, and I just... happened to agree to it. I've already been paid for it too, after all." He replied to Twilight.

She was going to ask a bit more as his answer didn't sound entirely correct. Before she could the radio started reporting about the train derailing in another accident. That the 3rd time it's been mention since she got here.

"...Another accident? So that's why it's so crowded. There been a lot of those lately."

Twilight looked down thinking about this thinking it was kind of suspicious with this many accidents.

 **Take Your Time**

Somewhere else in the city a news report was replaying the footage of the derailing. The woman in the report explained the casualties and injuries, as well as there, have no reasons founded yet. An older looking gentlemen watching the news report as he talks to Nijima nearby in his office.

"It's less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government. Site inspectors apparently reported of all of this six months ago- The deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transportation both turned a blind eye to the truth. There's no way they could hide. This will go all the way to the top." he explains to Nijima.

The news report continues showing the other accidents around the city. "Everything is linked- that's what you're thinking correct?" he asked Nijima. He looks down to think with his eyes closed for a second. "...Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a long time." She looks at him graciously, but declines.

"Thank you sir, but I have another meeting to attend. I must be going," she says while bowing goodbye to him and leaving.

He leans back in his chair after she's left and think about everything going on.

Sae walked down the stairs heading to her next meeting quickly. She passes by a young man with light brown hair, light brown eyes, and was wearing a uniform with black slack. His gloved hand was carrying a briefcase. She stop by him. "Did you call for me? Is it a case?" He ask curiously.

"Not quite. I want your opinion on something." He turns towards her and replied in a cheerful voice.

 **Take Your Time**

After what seemed like forever, Sojiro and Twilight made it back to Café Leblanc. Sojiro looked tired and even more irritated.

"Damn, to think there'd be that much traffic... What a waste of time. I wasn't able to open the café today..." Twilight turns to him and apologizes for being the cause. "...Whatever. Just head upstairs. There's something I need to give to you."

Twilight nods and heads up to her room.

On the way up Sojiro checks his phone about the train derailing. "Talk about a gruesome accident... Eighty people were involved." he says before putting away his phone looking at the girl. He then pulls out a little red book.

"It's a diary. Make sure you write in it," he tells her throwing on the table with her bag, "You maybe under probation, but there's no special limitation on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is." he explains about her probation. "However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities." He explain to her before his phone started ringing.

He answer it and has a quick conservation with the person on the other side saying he was coming and not to wait. Sojiro had a genuine smile while talking to the person. 'It must be someone close to him' Twilight thought.

He hangs up the phone and faces her again. "Well, I'm off, I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don't mess up my store. If something goes missing, I'll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow, you better head off to bed, all right?" he lectures her before leaving.

Twilight walked towards her bag nd picked up the diary. She looks at it and decides maybe this would be for the best. At least she could write down her thoughts about life here. Though this felt less like a diary and more like a notebook for her to write in. She writes a bit and put in her bag to get ready for bed.

Right before she lies down, she hears a phone go off. At first, Twilight thought it was here, but upon closer hearing, it was from downstairs.

Twilight walked down the stairs and walk to the yellow phone at the edge of the counter. She picks it up only to hear a familiar voice.

"Yo, it's me." the voice says. She takes a minute to realize it was Sakura-san.

"Oh, Sakura-san. Hi, did you forget something here?" she ask him.

"Uh... I closed up shop, but forgot to flip the sign to CLOSED. It's too much of a hassle to go back, so would you mind flipping the sign for me?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem. Also, why did you call me on the public phone?" she asks one more time while checking the door to see the sign.

"I was going to give it to you before leaving, but I had that phone call. I'll give you the number later, but only call me if it an emergency nothing else. Other than that, I'm leaving you in charge in changing the sign to close." he says before hanging up.

Twilight headed outside to switch the door sign, but stopped after feeling the cold air of the night. Looking up in the sky it was dark with no stars in sight. She remembered back in Canterlot she could see them going for miles, but being in a foreign country and in a city with tons of light would cover them up. She hears a crowd of people past the alleyway passing through and heading home, it almost made her feel a bit homesick. She was so far from home.

Twilight shook her head a bit realizing she was standing there awkwardly in front of the sign. She quickly changed it to close and headed back inside to finish changing for bed. As she lied down, she gathered her thoughts about the accident. The schedule would be mixed up, so she quickly looked at her phone for the train line to prepare after she figured it out she exited to the menu. She gasped as she saw the creepy eye app icon again. She quickly deleted it without a second thought and did a quick restart. After a bit of checking, she put it to charge before finally grabbing the cover as sleep took her away.

 **Take Your Time**

Twilight woke up early knowing the train lines would be mess up and quickly puts on her Shujin uniform. Reminding herself to wear black leggings underneath her skirt, it was still a bit cold. After confirming she had everything she needs in her school bag, she headed down.

She must've been busy getting dressed because when she went down she noticed Sojiro with a plate that looked like curry. Sojiro saw her, and with a sarcastic tone said "Oh, so you are going to school." She just nodded and got closer to the counter.

"Here, I'll feed you, just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in."

Twilight looks down to the curry. Sure she had weird things for breakfast, but never curry. It was a lunch and dinner meal.

"Curry?" she asks him.

"What's that reaction for? Just eat it." he replies to her. She sits down and decided it was best to eat it. Upon first taste, Twilight was surprised it was delicious, and before long she finished, feeling full, and ready for the day.

He reminds her after she was done that it was time for her to head out. She nods before showing her gratitude. "Thank you for the curry. It was delicious," she said.

He gives her a small smile. "Huh, it turns out you do have manners after all. ...Hurry over to school, you'll end up late if you get lost on the way." she nods and picks up her school bag to go.

Right before she opens the doors, he asks her to switch the sign to open she nods and leaves. Heading outside she was right it was chilly, but there was some warmth. Twilight turns the sign to open before running off to catch her train.

Once on her train she was amazing at how crowded it was. It wasn't usually crowded unless it was on the bus during summer. Above she could see LCD screens telling the news and reports on the accident. Once off, she pull outs to catch her next train.

After a bit of walking and having to use another line to get to the school. After she was finally cut out of the train station. She shivered a bit due to the crowds and walked out to a street close to the school. According to her phone it was on a few blocks away.

 **Take Your Time**

At the shop, Sojiro and one of his customers were having small talk. "Oh man.. Did it say it was going to rain today? the customer asked Sojiro.

"Huh? It's raining outside?" he asked not noticing today's weather.

"It just started all of a sudden... This is why I hate the early spring." He replies back.

Sojiro looked to the side while thinking "That reminds me... Did she take an umbrella..?" he asked out loud to himself.

"Hmm, who're you talking about?"

Sojiro turns to the customer "Don't mind me. So, what'll it be?" he asked hoping for the client to ignore his last comment while taking his order.

"One house blend, please..." He requested. Sojiro got to work while preparing the coffee. The news blared on again about the accidents.

"There's been a lot of nasty accidents lately. You know, I mean the subway accidents that the news is talking about... My coworker got caught up in it and is now in the hospital now.." he ended with a small bit of sadness in his tone. "But that aside, it's kinda creepy. The people who caused these accidents supposedly went crazy all of a sudden. I heard that some of them suffered a nervous breakdown during interrogation."

Sojiro who was focused on brewing the cup of coffee while listening to his customer gave him the cup. "Huh" he said to him.

 **Take Your Time**

After Twilight had stepped out of the station, she noticed it was raining. 'I should have brought an umbrella,' she thought.

She stayed there a bit wondering what to do.

Looking down at her Smartphone to check the time her eyes widened when she saw the app there again. This was staring annoying with it constantly reappearing on here. This stopped when she heard footsteps next to her. She turned around to see another person wearing a hoodie.

The person brushed off some of the rain from her coat before pulling down her hoodie. It was another female, she had very light blond hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and she was wearing the same uniforms as her. 'Another student?' she thought and stared at her a bit. The girl looked around at the street a bit as if she was waiting on someone before realizing she was being stared at. The two stared at each other for a bit neither had anything to say before the girl smiled and looked back out.

Twilight not wanting to seem like she was weird looked back to the street as well. She could hear cars racing down the road to their destination. She spotted a silver car slowing down where the two of them were as the window rolled down. A man was in there and looking at the girl. "Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late."

The girl next to her nods a little "Um, sure. Thank you." she replies walking towards the car.

The man looks towards Twilight offering a ride. "Do you need a lift too?" he asked her nicely.

"No thanks, but thank you" she replies back smiling.

The man nods and rolls up the window once the girl is in. Before it completely closes she caught a brief second of her looking down sadly. She thought of it as nothing as the car moved again to its destination.

A boy rushed by maybe to be picked up him too? This thought was completely thrown away as he yelled in frustration. "Dammit. Screw that pervy teacher."

Twilight looked a bit baffled before muttering "...Pervy teacher?" Unknown to her the app picked up on her voice storing the word pervert. The boy turns around realizing he was not alone looking at her.

The vulgar boy approaches her"...What do you want? You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?" Twilight was confused who was this boy and who was Kamoshida.

"Who is Kamoshida?" she asks him.

The vulgar boy was confused. "Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida." Her mind flashes back to that second to that man. Was he Kamoshida? The vulgar boy looks to the side. "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is- the king of the castle? Don't you Agree?"

Twilight was even more confused. "The king of a castle?" she asks back.

"No, I mean..." he stops a minute to think before realizing something. "...Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, Right?" he asked her.

"You go to Shujin too?" Twilight asked hoping to changed the subject.

"What..? No other high school's got a uniform like this." He replies taking a look at her uniform. "A second year, huh... We're the same grade then. Never seen you before though." He takes a moment to think finally realizing something. "Oh, you a transfer student?"

She nods "I starting today." she replies.

"Then no wonder you don't know him." He looks towards the street for a second then back at her. "This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late." She nods and begins walking with him before both gets a small headache. The vulgar boy grunts in pain. While Twilight feels light headed. "Uuugh, my head hurts... Dammit I wanna go home." he said before walking off and soon after she felt a bit better followed.

 **Take Your Time**

Time flashes forward to the present as Twilight looks up to Nijima. She takes a minute to make sure she recalled everything so far correctly.

"...There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember, don't you? I've assume you knew of the little uproar that the public calls "psychotic breakdown incidents."

Twilight nods "I heard about them a lot when I entered the country up till that moment, and even afterwards there were endless reports on a new one every other day. I mostly ignored them a bit since there was so many." Twilight answers Sae questions.

"You say that like it's none of your business. It was all over the news, and one of the victims including a teacher at your high school. I've doubt you stopped ignoring them. On that day...were you still an "ordinary" student?" she asked back.

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit confused with the last question.

"...Let me change the question. You transferred to Shujin Academy correct?" Twilight nods.

"An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city. That's what it should've been. What happened around that time? Tell me everything-truthfully." Twilight looks down for a second getting ready to explain more as her thoughts go back to that day.

 **Take Your Time**

She was walking with the boy knowing he was aware that the direction of the school. Unknown to her the effect of the app started to shape the world she was walking in. She put it away as they approached a turn. While walking down the alley way full of puddles from the rain. She heard a splash and turned around to see nothing, maybe the rain was messing with her or her nerves of the first day were doing it.

Her phone pulsed with the app working. She suddenly heard a yell from the boy and rushed to him. At the end of the alley way was something she would never see in Tokyo, let alone near her school. A giant castle was there with dark magenta clods above it. "We didn't... come the wrong way though." as the boy looked back near the alley "Yeah, this should be right..." He said looking to the sign that clearly had her school name on it. What's goin' on here...? "Guess we'll just to go and ask." She nods as the two walked into the castle not knowing what would happen in there would be the first steps towards becoming the Phantom Thieves.


	3. Heist Three:Rebellion and Judgement

" **Shadow's talking"**

" _Persona talking"_

 **Take Your Time**

The two of them walk inside and found themselves on where the school entrance should be, now it's a on what could be described as some sort of ballroom. It was a mix of purple, gold, and red, with a grand staircase right next to them, leading up to what looked like to be a grand portrait of a man locked in battle, adorned in brilliant golden armor, sword in hand. Above, grand chandeliers hanged from the ceiling, gently swaying.

'What the heck... is this?' Twilight questioned completely thrown-off guard. What in the world is this place? Moreover... how in the heck did they get here? Also... what was with this atmosphere? It felt like so heavy and oppressive, almost like something was weighing down on her. Not only that, but... something about this place felt... wrong. It felt like the Velvet Room's atmosphere, though that calming and soothing nature was nowhere to be found. No, it felt so... malevolent, like danger was so horribly close to her. Honestly, it was hard to breath.

"Th-that's weird... Where's the school?" the vulgar boy questioned. He was as much confused as Twilight is right now.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

"This should be the school... I think..." The vulgar boy answer, although hesitant in the end there. He checks his phone tried to see if they made a wrong turn, but "Out of service? Where did we end up...?"

"The sign was for the school, right?" he asked Twilight.

"Yeah, but what's going on here?" Twilight asked if it was some school event or something.

He turns towards her yelling "I-I dunno! I want know!"

Twilight then heard footsteps, she turns around and saw a man clad in armor, dressed like some European knight, though instead of a visor attached to the helmet, a blue mask was attached to the face, and cold red eyes glaring back at them, carrying a sword and shield.

"Geez, you freak me out." The vulgar boy said, thinking it was a student or faculty member. "Who are you? You a Student?"

The vulgar boy walk towards it "Man, your costume's impressive... Is that armor real?" he asked, but all he got was silence. "C'mon don't just stand there. Say something."

Unknown to them it wasn't alone as another knight came towards them. The vulgar boy step back fearfully. "H-hey, what's goin' on?"

"What is this...?" Twilight asked

"Dude, I don't know!" The vulgar boy yelled.

One of the knights stepped forward, the vulgar boy now realize"...This shit's real." The other knight walked forward and he lean back scared. "C-calm down! Time out, man!"

He turn to Twilight "We gotta run!"

"Got it" Twilight said.

"Stop standin' around and run!" the vulga boy ordered

As they tried to run two more knights came up in front of them surrounding them from all sides.

"Ugh, what's with these guys?!" the vulgar boy yelled in frustration.

One of the knights bashed his shield on his head, making him scream in pain and down to his knees. "Oww... Y-you're gonna break my bones, dammit!" the vulgar boy yelled. "The hell you think you're- Aghh!" he screamed.

Twilight felt something bashed in her head, the last thing she heard, before she was unconscious was the guards talking about taking both her and the boy into a dungeon.

 **Take Your Time**

Twilight heard a familiar voice. "Hey wake up!" She open her eyes to see the vulgar boy from before, looking at her in concern. She sat up and took a look at her surroundings she was in some kind of cell with barrels, near the gate, chains hanging at the wall, and she was on some kind of wooden bed.

"You all right?" the vulgar boy asked, worry about her health.

"I'm fine" Twilight answered "Where are we?"

"How should I know?" the vulgar boy answered "I just woke up too." He took another look in the cell. "Looks like this ain't no dream..." he said "Ugh, what's going on?!" he asked, then ran towards the bars. He bangs them hoping to get someone attention for help, "Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there!"

With no answer he went back to Twilight. "Dammit, where are we?! Is this some kinda TV set...?" he asked Twilight.

Both Twilight and the vulgar boy heard a bloodcurdling scream out side their cell. They ran towards the bars hoping to find out where it came from. "Th-the hell was that just now...?" the vulgar boy asked. As soon as they got their they heard someone in pain, and more screams. "Whoa... whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." he said freaking out, "You're shittin' me right...?"

"This is real bad...!" he said. he turns around and looked around the cell, "Isn't there some way outta here?! C'mon, we gotta do something!"

Twilight looked around the cell to any means of escape, but nothing seems useful. Then the vulgar boy stop, "Huh? You hear that?" he asked. Some what they heard footsteps coming towards their location. Twilight and the vulgar boy look towards the bars, hoping someone could save them, but it turns out the same knights, that capture them is are coming towards them.

"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon." the guard said, "Your charge is "unlawful entry." Thus you'll be sentence to death."

Both of them was shocked, and scared at that sentence. "Say what!?" the vulgar boy asked.

 **"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle."** a familiar voice said.

A figure walk towards them, it was a man with a crown on his head, he look nearly naked, except for the fuzzy cape with hearts on it, and the pink speedos, and pink sandals, but the weird thing was his eyes it was a golden color. Oddly enough the man look very familiar to the both of them.

The vulgar boy looked at the figured and instantly knew who it was. "Huh? Wait... Is that you, Kamoshida?" he asked.

"Kamoshida?" Twilight asked, as she look at him with great confusion

 **"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto..."** Kamoshida...? said **"Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh?** he that smirk that gave both of them the shivers.

'Sakamoto' Twilight thought while looking at the boy, 'they must have some bad history, and what does he mean by again?'

Kamoshida...? look at Twilight **"And you brought a friend this time... because you can't do anything for yourself."** Kamoshida..? taunted.

Sakamoto rattle the bars, getting angrier by his words, "This ain't funny, you asshole!"

Kamoshida...? look at Sakamoto with an impassive look **"Is that how you speak to a king?"** he asked with irritation. **"It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me- the king."**

He had that smirk back in his face, **"The punishment for that is death."** Kamoshida...? said, **"It's time for an execution! Take him out!"**

As soon as he ordered the guards, both of them back up from the bars. "S-stop it...!" Sakamoto whimpered. As soon as they backed up the cell was full of guards, and Kamoshida...? walk right inside. The guards now only focused on Sakamoto, ignoring Twilight. "...Goddammit...!" Sakamoto said as he rush towards one of the guards and knock one of them down.

He looks at Twilight "I ain't down for this shit! C'mon, we're outta here!" he said. One of the knights walk towards him and punch hard in his stomach, backing up towards the wall. "Hnngh... Owww..."

Twilight runs towards him, but a knight was blocking her way.

"Just go! Get outta here...! These guys are serious!" he yelled towards her. Twilight looks at him in shock.

Kamoshida...? looks at her **"Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are."** he taunted.

"She ain't a friend..." Sakamoto said. Twilight looks hurt by that statement. "C'mon! Hurry up and go!"

Twilight is now conflicted, she can't think clearly. Kamoshida..? notice her distress **"What's the matter? Too scared to run away?"** he taunted, now looking back at Sakamoto **"Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time..."** he dismissed Twilight. **"I'll focus on this one's execution..."**

Two guards hold Sakamoto up while Kamoshida...? started to punch him, and started beating him up. **"Take This!"** he said, he had a crazed look in his face. He kept insulting him as if he was a peasant. Twilight only watched as one of the guards had his sword pointed at her. She watched as Sakamoto fell to his knees.

Kamoshida...? spit towards him **"...Hmph. Where'd your energy from earlier go?"** he taunted. As one of the guards picked him up and throw towards the wall. **"A peasant like you isn't worth beating."** He walk towards him, **"I'll have you killed right now."**

Twilight seen enough of this, "Stop it!" she yelled, "Have you lost your mind?!"

Kamoshida...? looks at her in confusion, **"What...? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am."** he said as he walk towards her with that shit-eating grin on his face. Twilight just glared at him with hatred in her eyes. **"That look in your eyes irritates me!"** as he raised his leg and kicks her towards the wall. **"Hold her there... After this peasant, It's her turn to die, that is if I don't make a slave out of her first."**

Twilight got up and run towards him, only to have the guards held her back and restraining her. The last guard had his sword pointed at Sakamoto. He pleaded to Kamoshida...? that he doesn't want to die, but he ignore him, laughing at his upcoming death.

Twilight looks down to the ground, 'Why?!' she thought out of frustration 'Why am I so helpless?!'

Then the familiar voice came towards her, and the same blue butterfly was in her field of vision. "This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none." she said, "But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..." as the voice fades and the butterfly disappears.

As soon as the butterfly disappears Twilights head started pulsing, and a new voice was in her head. _"What's the matter?"_ the voice asked, sounding like a gentleman _"Are you simply going to watch?"_

 _"Are you forsaking him to save yourself?"_ he asked more forcefully _"Death awaits him if you do nothing."_

'I know, but I...' Twilight thought trying to communicate with him.

 _"Was your previous decision a mistake then?"_

Twilight eyes widen, suddenly recalling the day she was arrested. She remembered that day so vividly at this moment. The argument before she arrived, the man pulling on her clothes to try and force her into the car, her pushing the man off, the man getting hurt, and then the man suing her for the injuries he sustained. She lowered her head. That decision... the moment when it seemed like her fate had changed just by getting involved at that time... it was...

...It was no mistake.

'No... it wasn't!' Twilight roared back as her eyes burned with anger. 'I'm not the one who's wrong here! No, it wasn't me... it's this damn world! The shitty adults who run it like its their goddamn given right! I refused... I REFUSED to let someone dictate my future like they own it!' Once more, out of resolution and rage, Twilight struggled. 'If living means I have to give up my future... then I'd rather die!'

The guard pick him up Sakamoto by the neck, he struggling to get some air, the guards sword pointed, ready to strike. All while Twilight struggled against her captors.

 _"Very well... I have heeded your resolve."_ as soon as the voice said that, Twilight's head started pulsating, this time she screamed in pain. _"Vow to me."_ the voice said, _"I am thou, thou art I"_ as the pain was getting worse, she began to trash around, the searing scorch of pain burning deep inside her.

 _"Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!"_ the voice continued, it felt as if something was trying to rip itself out of her, deep from within her very body, clawing out viciously like a wild animal seeking freedom. _"Call upon my name, and release thy rage!"_

She gave a bloodcurdling scream as if something was about to be released. _"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, through thou be chained to Hell itself!"_ the voice yelled out, as if there was a switch Twilight glare at Kamoshida...? with new resolve strength.

 **"Execute him!"** he ordered.

"That enough!" Twilight yelled capturing everyone's attention "I will stop you!"

 **"What was that?"** he asked in shock. The guard drop Sakamoto, as he gasping for air. **"You desire to be killed that much..? Fine!"** Kamoshida...? said as they now focused on her. He nod his head and one of the guards smack his shield on her head, losing her glasses in the process and knocking her out.

 **(Cue: Persona 5 OST - Awakening)**

The two guards hold her up with their spears and the third ready to strike. Sakamoto was painfully looking at her while trying to stand up, trying to save her, but had no energy and fell back down. Kamoshida...? gave the order and as soon as the guard raised his sword ready to kill her, and without warning a powerful gust of wind came from her, throwing the guards away and smashing them straight in to the wall.

A white avian mask form on her face, Twilight not knowing struggled to pull off her mask, and much to Sakamoto's horror, as soon as the mask was removed from her face, blood gushed, staining her skin around her eyes, as she screamed. The white mask remained in her grasp as her arms hung to her sides, and her head lowered. Twilight then raised her head, but her eyes were golden and she had a toothy maddened grin, the blood transformed into blue flames only they don't burn her skin.

The flames then engulfed her, Red flames flickered within the blue, forming on her face to create a devilish grin and slanted eyes. Claw-like hands took over her digits, and the flames grew outward from her hip, creating something reminiscent to that of a cloak. Then, the flames began to move, removing itself from Twilight, and revealing her safe and unharmed... Though her Shujin Academy uniform was gone. Instead, in it's place, was an attire reminiscent to that of a magician. She wore a black trench coat, a grey-collared shirt with black trouser, boots pressed against the foothold beneath her, and red gloves at her hands. Her hair was now long and straight, dancing wildly.

Behind her, the flames began to solidify, taking on physical shape, and leaving all in attendance quaking with various emotions. It was easily twice the size of Twilight. Wearing a red coat, the length of the clothingonly made it up to the mid-back of the thing. A black mask with red designs made it seem like it had horns. Two gigantic black wings closed around her. Massive red boots with bladed heels were worn at the bottom to create a rather dignified yet dangerous look. Then, there was a white scarf and a tall top hat as two articles of clothing a gentleman would wear along with a massive vest with red strings. Black-clawed fingers sprouted out from red finger-less gloves, ready to slice all those that stood in its path. Chains rattled and surrounded its body, as if the metal links were being bent to the will of the massive entity. Flames burned on the mask, resembling sharp teeth curled into a wicked grin, and eyes narrowed into a taunting glare.

As Twilight spread out her arms, the figures wings open knocking everyone back against the wall. Kamoshida...? crawl away from her, while Sakamoto look at her, "Wha...What the...?" he asked. She felt powerful as she look at the figure.

 _"I'm am the pillager of twilight-"Arsene!"_ as he introduce as if he was a giving a dramatic entrance.

"What the...?" Sakamoto asked her.

She ignored him and look on her new outfit.

 _"I'm am the rebel's soul that resides within you."_ he explained to her, as she looks at him, _"If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."_

"Give me your power." she answered

 _"Hmph, very well..._ Arsene replies with some interest about his Mistress.

Kamoshida...? look at her in fear **"Who the hell are you...?!"** he asked.

Twilight look at him with that madden grin and answered "Me?, I'm Twilight, and I'm not letting some shitty adult, take over my future."

 **"Guards!"** Kamoshida...? yelled, as the guards stand up, **"Start by killing that one!"** he ordered. Both guards body shook and exploded into black and red goo. As soon as they reform they were two floating Jack-o-lanterns with a wizards hat and cape, while holding a lantern. **"You'll learn the true strength of my men!"** he yelled.

Twilight then pull a knife out her sleeves getting ready to fight. _"Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power... and unleash it!"_ Arsene said.

Twilight then felt a new power inside her, "Ravage them...Eiha." As the magic flows out, a red and black curse flow out, killing one of the Jack-o-Lanterns.

The other ran forward and swing it's lantern at her, causing some damage. Arsene gave her some new instructions _"Swing your blade!"_

Twilight then ran towards the Jack-o-Lanterns and swung her knife three times, killing the other one.

 _"This power of mine is yours!"_ Arsene said _"Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!"_ as he disappears and the white, avian mask, was back on her face.

Twilight felt stronger in the fight, and felt Arsene stronger to.

 _"Mistress I have learned a new skill that might be useful to you. Cleave your enemies to death with my power."_ Arsene alerted her, she nodded.

Sakamoto look at her in shock, both feeling impressed and terrified, "What..." he asked "What was that just now?"

Kamoshida...? with a piss off face stomp towards her, **"You little...!"**

Sakamoto now seeing a chance, gotten up and slammed him towards the corner. "You like that, you son of a bitch!?" he said with renew strength.

Twilight saw this as a chance to hold him down "Quick grab the key, and lock the cell!" she said.

Sakamoto look at the keys that he dropped, "Y-you mean this?" he asked, as he grabs them and as soon as they both out, they close the door and lock it, "Ok it's locked."

 **"Damn you!"** Kamoshida...? yelled as he gets up.

Sakamoto looks at Twilight "Hey...! What was that just now?!" he asked, "And... your clothes...!" As soon as he said that Twilight clothes revert back into her Shujin Academy uniform, with her glasses, school bag, and her hair back into a bun. "Whoa, it went back to normal...?!" he yelled out.

Then he scream in surprised, forgetting about Kamoshida...? for a moment. **"You bastards!"** Kamoshida...? screamed.

"God, this is effin' nuts!" he said, "Anyways, let's scram! You lead the way!"

Twilight nods, knowing with the mysterious power, she's better off in the front. Sakamoto toss the keys aside as they ran trying to find an exit. As they reach the end of the hallway they turn to their left, only to find a broken bridge, below was a fast moving river.

"Hey Sakamoto" she calls over her companion.

"Huh? Sup?" he answers her.

"The cell door is locked, but maybe we can jump across here." she points to the area of the bridge.

"A bridge. Looks like it's broken though..." Sakamoto says observing the remains of the bridge. It took him a minute for her words to hit him correctly. "Oh, I see the gap is not big, so we can jump right over it?"

Twilight nods as she demonstrates by jumping over it with ease.

"All right! We can keep goin' this way." Sakamoto stated while running ahead.

The two kept going until they reached another stream with cages crossing it. Jumping on them Twilight carefully started crossing.

"Be careful not to fall," he warns her seeing the water on the cage indicating that they are slippery.

Twilight continued to jump "I'll be okay don't wor- Woah!" Twilight immediately slipped on the slippery cages.

Sakamoto rushed into grabbing her before she could fall in the water. "What did I say, be careful!" he yelled at her.

Twilight nods as she tries to regain her balance before climbing off."Thank you for saving me Sakamoto," she bowed to him thanking him.

Sakamoto blushed and waved it off. "It's alright just be careful. You nearly scared me there. Like I said just be careful." He repeated what he said before.

Twilight nodded back. The two resumed walking to find an exit.

"That execution shit... is he serious?" Sakamoto asked as they made their way through the dungeon.

"After seeing what happened in the cell I'd say yes. Kamoshida looked ready to kill us both." She replied to the question while approaching another cell that led to another area. She gets close and just like she suspected it was locked.

"Dammit, it won't open! We need some kind of exit. Is there some other path we can use?" Sakamoto wondered.

Twilight looked at the cells they had passed and found one open. Going inside she found a small hole big enough for both of them to crawl. "I found our way out let's crawl through here." She explained to Sakamoto.

Twilight then kneeled down to crawl into the hole. Before she continued she noticed Sakamoto turned his head and was blushing. "Is something wrong?" She asked him, forgetting that she was wearing a skirt.

"Your skirt. I think it would be best if you go through first and I'll follow through." He responded still not looking at her.

"Alright, I'll tell you when I'm on the other side." She responded and quickly crawled to the other side. "I'm on the other end you can come now." She shouted into the hole for him to hear.

She heard shuffling as Sakamoto made it to the other side, pausing for a minute telling her his bag got stuck. Twilight looked out the cell waiting to see if they could find a way out. She noticed a bridge leading to the other side while glancing out.

After Sakamoto had got out of the hole, the two continued towards the bridge. It was lowered so they could cross.

"Is that a drawbridge? Dude, the hell is this place?" he asked looking around.

"I honestly don't know Sakamoto. Maybe if we keep going, we will get our answer," she replied to him. "Come on if we stay here long those guards might catch us." she urged him to keep going.

Sakamoto followed her more as the two looked for an exit. Sakamoto had spotted what looked like to be guards and without warning grabbed her to pull behind a crate.

"I saw guards. Sorry, I thought it is best if we hid" he apologized. Twilight nods as the two looked out a particular area of the crates. Two guards rushed out heading towards where Kamoshida was. "Over there. They're looking for us, right? I ain't playin' along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this place!"

Twilight agreed and pointed to the stairs. "Maybe that's the exit." Twilight looked towards the stairwell. The two get up and run up the staircase. It twists as they progress higher till they see a door.

Gasping and panting for air Sakamoto looks at the door with glee. "I-is this the exit?! Hey, let's get the hell outta this place!" Sakamoto cried happily. Twilight quickly opened the door however to his dismay it was not the exit.

"Dude... You gotta be jokin'... This ain't the exit?! What the hell is this place?!" At this point, Twilight could tell Sakamoto was getting really frustrated.

"Calm down, we need to be level-headed while we try to navigate the exit. It can't be too far if we are ascending upward there gotta be another flight of stair that sends us to the entrence somewhere." After a few minutes of talking Sakamoto calmed down.

"Let's see where this path takes us we can't be far from the entrance" She explains.

The two continue on their journey to get out of the dungeon. This floor was different for one the cells weren't empty they look like they had prisoners in them.

Sakamoto stopped in his track looking to something. "H-hey look" Sakamoto looked towards the cage above the streams, they looked like one's they had crossed before only this time they had more prisoners in them.

"We actually did hear people screamin'. So we ain't the only ones who got captured!" Sakamoto said with fear. The person on the cage wasn't moving. "Is, uh... is he ok?" Sakamoto said with concern.

Looking closely Twilight they see him breathing. "He's asleep it seems he's okay, but we might be like him if we stay here." Twilight warns Sakamoto.

Moving along they see another bridge. Next to the bridge was a statue of Kamoshida. They couldn't see a way to get the bridge down.

"Dammit, the bridge's up! Ain't there some way to lower it?!" Sakamoto yelled in frustration.

"Let's check around, there's got to be a way." Twilight said trying to calm him down.

Heading down she tried to find a way to lower the bridge, they came to a dead end.

"Another dead end? Dammit! How the hell're we supposed to get outta here?!" Twilight was about to calm down Sakamoto again, but then a voice interrupted them both.

"...Hey, you there." A voice calls out. Twilight and Sakamoto look around for the voice.

"Blondie! Glasses! Look over here!" It called out again. They looked to the prison cell next to them. In the call was... a cat? It was a black and white cat with a huge head like on those chibi characters and had a yellow scarf around its neck.

"What is that thing?!" Sakamoto exclaimed while trying to identify what this cat person was.

"You're not soldiers of this castle, right?! Get me out of here!" the cat begged to them. "Look, the key's right there!" the cat points to the wall next to it with the keys on a hook.

"We're trying to get the hell out of here! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!" Sakamoto said not trusting the cat.

"I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy?! Help me out!" The cat begged.

Twilight who was amazed at the cat in front of her just replied "A cat?"

"I'm NOT a cat! Say that again, and I'll make you regret it!" The cat yells furiously. This alerted some guards nearby as they heard them et closer.

"They're catching up already!" Sakamoto looked down to his phone in a panic. "Shit, there still no service. Ain't there any way to contact someone outside?!"

Twilight checked her phone and just as Sakamoto said no service. She looked towards the cat. Maybe this cat could help them.

"How the hell do we get out?!" Sakamoto turned to her as he tried to think of a way out.

"Maybe we should listen to the cat. It looks like the cat knows this place better than us." Twiliht said looking at the cat.

The cat nodded at her suggestion. "You want to know where the exit is? Let me out, and I'll take you there. You don't want to get caught and executed, right?" The cat does it best to appear friendly to them.

"Can you really help us escape here?" Twilight asked the cat.

"I never go back on my word! Especially to a lady!" The cat vows.

"This thing sound like it's all talk..." Sakamoto still didn't trust the cat.

"Sakamoto at this point we don't have any other way out. It knows possibly where to go, and it looks trustworthy. Let's just trust it this one time." Twilight replied to Sakamoto grabbing the key off the hook.

The guard got closer to their location. "Are you seriously not messin' with us?!" Sakamoto asked one last time.

"If you don't hurry, they'll catch you." Twilight looked at hi after the cats warning.

"F-fine..." Sakamoto gives in. Twilight quickly unlocks the cell door letting out the cat.

"Ahhhh... Freedom taste so great..." The cat blissfully stretches, Sakamoto who is irritated at this point, as well anxious to leave, yells at the cat.

"Now, where's the exit, you monster cat?!" The cat didn't appreciate being called that.

"Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!" Twilight noted the cat's name. So it was Morgana? Sounds feminine so maybe the cat is a she?

The bickering between Sakamoto and Morgana continued.

"Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again?!" Sakamoto threatened Morgana one last time.

"A-all right, sheesh! Follow me, and stay quiet!" Morgana warned them before dashing off.

 **Take Your Time**

Outside the Metaverse, in the real Shujin, a frustrated Kawakami looked at the time noting Twilight was late.

"...It's the fourth period already. Sakura-san said that Sparkle-san left the house this morning. Should I contact the police?"

Kawakami paused for a second to think about this. She shakes her not knowing it wasn't worth it.

"No, that'll just be more of a hassle..." She mutters to herself while sighing. "What did I do to deserve this?" Kawakami said to herself before grabbing her lesson plans for the class.

 **Take Your Time**

Back inside the Metaverse, Twilight and Sakamoto were following that cat named Morgana. They arrived back to the drawbridge near the statue.

"What're you doin'?" Sakamoto curiously asked Morgana.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lowering the bridge." Morgana said in a smart aleck tone. Morgana turns to look at Twilight. "You, Glasses. It seems like you pick up on things faster than our Blondie over here. Try checking around the mouth of the statue, OK?" Morgana moves to give her room to look.

Twilight approaches the statues looking around the mouth before noticing it was a switch. Pulling on the jaw caused the eyes to glow, and the bridge started to lower.

"How were we supposed to know that?!" Sakamoto complained.

"Hmph, amateur. Come on, let's keep going!" Morgana urged them.

The three ran forward hoping to get away from the guard. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the guard and ran straight into it.

Sakamoto fell back in fear. "A-ah! Shit... Shit. It's them!" Sakamoto yells in fear.

Twilight's outfit transformed immediately changed back into battle ready form the moment the guard came close.

Morgana jumps in front of Sakamoto. "Tch. You amateur! Stay still!" Morgana orders him. Morgana then points to Twilight. "Hey you! You can fight, right?" Let's go!"

Twilight readies herself to call Arsene. As she readies herself, Morgana glows for a brief second. "Come! Zorro!" Morgana shouted as a beam of light appeared, and a man in a Spanish outfit appeared behind Morgana quickly dashing it cutlass forming a "Z."

"Y-you got one of those things too?!" Sakamoto asked in surprised. The guard burst out of it armor at the moment.

"Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!" Morgana said with pride.

The battle has begun.

In front was another Jack-O-Lantern and a demon looking thing with wings and a rather phallic spike near it nether regions.

"Damn Shadows. They've taken up intercept position! It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us! I'll back you up, so fight like your life depends on it! Let's go!" Morgana encouraged and explained to Twilight.

Twilight summoned Arsene and quickly with his strength and memory of Arsene's hint, Cleaved the Jack-O-Lantern. It did some damage, but the shadows was still there before Twilight winced feeling a minor pain from within. Did that attack hamper her as well?

"Hmph. I knew you were an amateur. This is how fight!" Morgana summons Zorro to use Garu as a spiraling force of wind to surround the Jack-O-Lantern knocking it down leaving it stunned on the ground.

"Sticking at an enemy's weakness to knock them down. Use that opening to strike again! That's the most basic of basics! Remember it well!" Morgana instructed Twilight.

"Alright, thanks for the advice Morgana!" She thanks the cat.

Morgana nods at her, "C'mon, let's hurry and get through this!" Morgana immediately continued with an attack using Garu once again, but this time killing the Jack-O-Lantern.

The demon shadow attacked Twilight head on surprising her. It's talons scape the side of her back. "Damn it!" She yelled in pain.

Unsheathing her knife, she attacked head on with no remorse. The attacks were too much and killed the demon. More money dropped from the shadows as Twilight picked it up wondering where these Shadows were getting it. After confirming no more guards were coming the two relaxed as Sakamoto goes to them.

"Not bad. Your Persona's pretty powerful too." Morgana complemented Twilight.

"Persona? Y'mean that thing comes outta you guys all dramatic like?" Sakamoto asked.

Nodded at him, "Yes, you saw how Glasses here ripped off her mask, when she summoned it, right? Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that..." Morgana was going to continue as Twilight costume disappeared again as she was left with her Shujin Uniform.

"Huh...? She turned back to normal..." Sakamoto was confused.

"Hm, it looks like you don't have full control over your power yet. The transformation shouldn't usually dissolve like that. After all-" Morgana would have continued, but was interrupted by Sakamoto.

"Rgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!" Sakamoto yelled in irritation.

Morgana didn't appreciate being cut off. "Can't you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie?!" Morgana yells back while jumping in anger.

"Don't call me Blondie! My name's Ryuji..." Twilight while listening to them nicker noted Sakamoto's full name was possibly Ryuji Sakamoto.

"Actually, there's no time for me to lecture you! Wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go!" He was going to turn and show them the way, before turning back and getting something from its utility belt. "Oh, but before that... Take these. Use them carefully, ok?" Morgana gives Twilight some medicine.

Twilight nods thankfully before pocketing them. "Come on, we should hurry. It's not much farther to the exit." Morgana urged them. "Just make sure to check on your injuries, ok? There still a chance we'll end up fighting in here." Morgana said concerned.

"Don't worry I will. I have no intention of dying in here." she proudly states before moving.

"Moving forward they see bigger prison cells lining the wall holding people in them. They ran till reached another bridge with a statue. In front was another prisoner in a cell.

"Hold on a sec!" Ryuji approached the cell with a prisoner on the floor. He was wearing what looked like a sports jersey. "I've feel like I've seen this dude before..." Ryuji tried to think a bit, but it didn't help.

"Dammit! I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing!" Ryuji continues to try to think, but his thoughts are flustered.

"Come on, let's go" Morgana urged them to keep going.

"Hold on, dammit!" Ryuji didn't comply with Morgana.

"What is it? We need to go fast!" Morgana said impatiently.

"But... who are these guys?" Ryuji asked.

"Do you really think you have the time to worry about other people right now?! Besides they're-" Morgana would have continued, but they were spotted by the guards.

"There" One shouted alerting the others. The bridge went down as the guard crossed.

"You should've listened to me!" Morgana said while preparing for battle.

"Looks like we have to fight, ready for combat Morgana?" Twilight grabs her knife.

"I'm glad you stick to your guns." Morgana looked at her proudly.

The guard burst from the armor. Reveling a fairy like creature, it didn't really look that threatening to Twilight, but considering a Jack-O-Lantern and a demon were in this castle it safe to assume it could hit pretty hard too.

"Looks like it's raring to go too!" The pixie then rushed to attack them. Twilight quickly dodged it, the pixie then called upon another one of itself to help battle.

"Heads up the pixie might be weak to curse moves, try attacking them with that!" Morgana suggested.

Twilight took Morgana's advice and used Eiha on one of the Pixie's killing it on the spot. The other Pixie stood there mortified seeing their comrade killed in an instant, giving Twilight another chance to attack. Without remorse, Twilight use Eiha killing the other pixie only it yen behind for taking.

Twilight felt a bit stronger from the battle it seemed these shadows gave her more strength the more she got rid of them. She felt she had more energy to attack and use more magic. Transforming back she returned back to her uniform with Morgana bouncing with glee.

"All right! Let's get away before more show up!" Morgana said cheerfully ready to move.

"Hold on, we can't just leave these guys here!" Ryuji said with concern.

Morgana's cheer turned into irritation fast."You really don't get it, do you? Hrgh... There's no time to explain. Look I'm going. If you don't want to follow be my guest!" Morgana then sprints off leaving them behind.

"Dammit... Fine I'm coming!" he yells following Morgana.

Twilight sprints after them both soon reach the foyer where they were originally.

"The entrance hall is right here! The exit's close... Keep it up!" Morgana urged them.

They rushed across the rest of the entrance hall to the other side. It had two rooms one was opened, and the other closed and possibly locked.

"We're here!" Morgana announced.

Ryuji signed in relief. "Finally! We're saved!" Ryuji ran to the closed door and like Twilight suspected it was locked. "Huh?! It's not openin'! D'you trick us, you jerk?!"

Morgana jumped with anger. "Don't jump to conclusions! Over here!" Morgana pointed to the other room running into it.

"H-hey, wait up!" The two follow Morgana into the room. The room looks normal except for a bookcase and a ventilation shaft above.

"Where are we supposed to get out from here?! There aren't even any windows!" Morgana looks at Ryuji like he's an idiot.

"Uh, amateur... This is the most basic of basics." Morgana said in disappointment.

"It looks like we can use the ventilation shaft," Twilight suggested.

Morgana jumped up with glee. "That right! As I thought, you're a natural at this. It leads all the way outside."

Ryuji looks up at the shaft. "I see.. Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off!" Ryuji runs up the bookcase and grab the mesh to pull it off. He then fell while doing so revealing the hole for them to escape. "Owww... Crap! The enemy didn't hear us, did they?!" Ryuji asked concerned before sighing. "Seriously, we're finally getting outta here!" Ryuji said with glee.

"You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out. Now, get going." Morgana urged them.

"But what about you?" Ryuji asked Morgana.

"There's something that still have to do. We're going our separate ways." Morgana informed them.

"Thank you, Morgana, please stay safe and don't get caught again." Twilight thanks Morgana for it service.

"Heh, you better be careful too. See ya." He waves goodbye to her. The two jumped through the hole and leaves the castle. Morgana watched them and waited for few minutes just in case while talking quietly. "Those two seem useful. Especially the one with the Glasses, it my judgement is right..." Morgana says silently before turning to go through the castle further.

 **Take Your Time**

Ryuji and Twilight are transported back to reality as they look around to see the street leading to the school.

"Did we make it?" Ryuji asking to check.

Twilight took out her phone to check. "You have returned to the real world. Welcome back." The Metaverse app confirmed their location.

"Huh? Returned? Does that mean we got away?" Ryuji asked Twilight.

"Judging by our location. Probably." Twilight replied to Ryuji.

"I dunno what to think anymore. What was all that anyways? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell's goin' on?!" Ryuji yelled trying to process everything. His yelling caught the ear of some officers.

"What's with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin?" A police officer yelled back towards them.

"Cutting classes, are we?" The officer said disappointed in them.

"Huh? No! We were tryin' to go to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!" Ryuji explained.

Twilight just stood there mentally facepalming. As if they would believe that story, without thinking that they were either crazy or taking drugs. She was right.

"...What? Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs." The cops hold out their hand demanding their bags.

"Why would you think that?!" Ryuji yelled back offended to which Twilight silently rolled her eyes.

The cop looks over to Twilight. "Are you his friend?" he asked her.

Quickly making up a cover story she replied "Something like that. I found Ryuji passed out after hitting his head against a wall. He must have dreamt it all and mixed up his dream." She replied hoping the police would accept the cover story.

The police stared at her as she stood there smiling hoping they would stop staring. The police man sighed and looked at the two. "Then you should go to school. Take him with you." The cop told Twilight.

Before Ryuji could continue, she grabbed his arm. "Come on Ryuji. Let's go we're already late, we wouldn't want to upset these cops even more." She suggested to him while pulling his arm.

"But the castle!" he yelled.

"We passed by Shujin on our way here. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. If you spout any more nonsense, I'll contact your school. IS that what you want?" the cop threatened.

Twilight was now on high alert now she was already on probation, she didn't need something like this to screw her up and send to juvie.

Ryuji looks at Twilight "C'mon say something back me up here." Ryuji pleads to her.

Unfortunately for him, Twilight who was already in trouble with the law ignored the plea. "Let's get going. Wouldn't want to be in more trouble than we are Ryuji." She says with a grin while pulling his arm more.

"Uh, that not what I meant..." Twilight ignored him and started pulling him along waving goodbye to the officers. "W-wait a sec. Are you for real!" she nods while giving him a serious face. "Fine, I'm going." Twilight lets go of his arm and walk towards the school as Ryuji follows.

On the way, Twilight ignored Ryuji for a while. Yes, it was cruel, but at this moment she was possibly in trouble and if the officer was right, she was late for her school. This is going to be the worst first day of school for Twilight.

 **Take Your Time**

On the other side of Tokyo, the SIU director was talking to himself gathering his thoughts.

"A minister of transport announcing his resignation..." He chuckled a bit before continuing. "Things are going as planned..." He pauses to think some more about the situation.

"Sae Nijima... That reminds me. Better to leave it be for now." He stops and look at the time before realizing he has a meeting to go to.

 **Take Your Time**

Twilight and Ryuji arrived at the school. It was like she saw on Sunday, it was just a school, not a castle.

"Is this for real?" Ryuji asked looking at from every angle to make sure he saw things right. "I'm confident that we came from the same way... What's goin' on here?" he asked her.

She would have replied, but she saw the counselor approaching, and he did not look happy.

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. We received a call from the police." Twilight's blood ran cold. She just stood their obediently not wanting to make the situation worse.

Unfortunately, Ryuji did that for her. "That damn cop snitched us after all!" Ryuji shouted angrily.

The counselor noticed Twilight and her blood ran even colder. "It rare not to see you alone. Where were you roaming around until this time?" he asked with a judgmental voice.

Twilight was thinking of an answer when Ryuji made the situation worse. "Uhh... a ca- a-castle?" he replied. In Twilight's mind she was facepalming hard at his response, and was getting seriously sick of him saying that.

"So you have no intention of giving an honest answer?" The counselor said with more disappointment. A new person joins in on the conversation suddenly.

"What's this about a "castle?" The familiar voice asked. Man walked up to them it looked like Kamoshida from the castle from earlier.

"Kamoshida?!" Ryuji said in surprise.

"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team." He bluntly stated.

"Shuddup! It's your fault that-" Ryuji said with anger before being cut by the counselor.

"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida! There not much leeway left for you, you know?" The counselor scolds Ryuji.

"He's the one that provoked me!" Ryuji yelled back.

Twilight could tell Kamoshida made him naturally angry.

"Do you really want to be expelled?!" The counselor threatened. "In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow Me!" The counselor demanded.

"What?! This is bullshit!" Ryuji anger only rose with the demand.

"Come now, I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we were both to blame." Kamoshida smiles trying to not escalate the situation.

The counselor takes Kamoshida words and calms down a bit. "Well, if you say so... Still. You're coming with me. It's undeniable that you're incredibly late." The counselor tells the two of them.

"Fine..." Ryuji gives into the counselor.

Kamoshida looks over to Twilight. "By the way,... you're that new transfer student, correct? Twilight Sparkle..."

Twilight nods to him. "That's right sir."

The counselor and Ryuji start walking into the school. Ryuji gets close to Kamoshida glaring hatefully at him. It stayed that way for a few second before he began walking again. Kamoshida followed him a bit, until Ryuji entered the school. After Ryuji had entered his eyes turned back to Twilight.

It took a minute, but he recognized her. "Have we met somewhere?" He asked her.

"This morning you offered to take me to school with that girl." she answered honestly knowing using the castle excuse would cause problems.

"That's right... I remember now." He said as it dawned on him. "Well, I'll overlook this for today. I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but cause any trouble, and you'll be expelled, understand?" He lectured her.

"Thank you, sir, and yes sir. I promise this won't happen again." She replied obediently to him.

"At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami is tried of waiting." He suggests as he turns to the door. He looks back to her one last time and smiles to her.

"Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life." He says seemingly kind.

"Thank you, sir." She replies back. The two enter the school.

 **Take Your Time**

 **Time flashed forward as Twilight stopped as Sae asked her to stop recalling for a minute.**

"The school turned into an old castle? A talking cat? Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you're simply joking around." Sae said in a condescending tone. She looks down to check the time on her watch. Despite these ludicrous things Twilight has told her she was somewhat intrigued.

"I'm going to have you continue the story. The one who received a "calling card" from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist." Moving the calling card revealed a picture of Kamoshida to her. For a brief moment, Sae saw hatred and a flash of gold in Twilight's eyes. She continued for a while observing Twilight's demeanor.

"...An alummus from Shujin Academy- the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida. It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from.. indulging his desire. He confessed to it all." She paused while withholding some of her repulsed reaction, before straightening herself out. "But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Why did you target him?" She questioned Twilight.

Twilight remained quite trying to collect her thought and trying to remember, but all she got was that she hated this man, and the rest of her memories were still a bit blurry.

"I don't want to say." Twilight told Sae. In truth, she just trying to remember as well... getting a weird feeling that she didn't want to. Sae didn't like Twilight's answer and slammed her hands on the desk in anger.

"That's unacceptable! Try and recall it once again!" She demanded to Twilight.

Twilight went quiet for a second and continued on with what she knew so far as her memories were slowly being reveled to her.

 **Take Your Time**

Twilight entered the building mentally preparing herself. She knew she wouldn't be readily welcome. 'Did they know what happened? About my criminal record? What would they think of me?' She thought about this and shook her head. It didn't matter to her what they thought, all she had to do was act obediently and nice. Maybe she would make a friend this way, or they would change their opinion of her.

Pushing the door open, she walked in. Some of the students stopped and saw her. It remained quiet for a second, before they started whispering to each other.

She ignored them and mentally told herself she needed to go to the faculty office. Along the way up to the first flight of stair, she heard them talking.

"It's a girl? I thought it was going to be a boy?!" one said in surprised.

"It doesn't matter regardless of the gender I bet she's still dangerous... maybe even more so!" Another responded.

She quickly walk up thinking, 'Yep, just like Crystal Prep. At least I gotten used to people talking behind my back.' She stop at the second floor now noticing that she didn't know where is the faculty office is. She looks and saw a female student with brown hair with a bob cut with blunt bangs, and a braided headband.

"Excuse me" Twilight grabs her attention.

"Huh, can I help you?" The brown hair girl asked.

"I'm new here, do you know where the faculty office is?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yes, down the hall to the left." She gave Twilight directions.

Twilight thanks her, and proceed to the direction she was given, and already some student are talking about her.

Eventually, she found the faculty office. It seems now the entire school now realized that she was the female causing the rumors.

Before she could hear any more, she entered the faculty office to find Kawakami looking at her. "Here we go again, get on with the scolding." she told herself, mentally preparing for Kawakami's lecture.

She sighs for a bit "Unbelievable. Being over half a day late on your first day? Can you explain yourself?" she asked hoping for an explanation.

"My train was late, and I got lost Ma'am." she replied looking with a cold stare not willing to make Ryuji's mistake.

"The lost part I understand, since you move here from America, but still it's lunch time you know? You've would've gotten here sooner if you had walked from your place. It's true the train schedules have been a mess, due to the accident, but you're still way too late." Kawakami lectured her, and didn't stop as if she was taking her frustration on Twilight.

"Will you pull yourself together? You were given a fair warning yesterday. More importantly... I heard you were caught along with that Sakamoto-Kun?" Twilight had tuned her out for a bit, but picked up her comment about Ryuji.

""That" Sakamoto?" She asked Kawakami.

Kawakami shook her head. "Don't get involved with him, OK? He's nothing, but trouble. He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time at track and field though..." Kawakami answered her.

That the second time Twilight heard about Ryuji being an athlete. 'Did something happen to him?' she wondered.

"Anyway. The break is almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today, because of the subway accident. I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me." Kawakami tells her as she gets up to lead Twilight to the classroom.

Walking down the hallway, the gossiping resumed as she passed by students. They approached the classroom as Kawakami stops for second looking at Twilight.

"By the way, when you introduce yourself. Be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, OK? Do not say anything unnecessary." She tells Twilight and then walk towards the classroom.

Twilight followed while listening back as two girls talk about her. "...You think that's her?" the first girl ask.

"Huh? The one from the rumors...?" By then Twilight tuned them out as it was another baseless rumor.

After a few minutes, the classroom is filled with students. As soon they see Twilight in from the rumors started again. At this point, the rumors was starting to get to her, but not much. Did they not have any courage to actually talk to her. She stood there with that same cold stare which didn't help her much.

"Being super late on her first day? She really is insane..." one student whispered.

"She looks normal though..." another whispered back.

The student looked at her with some fear in their eyes. "But she might slug us if we look her in the eye..." Another replied.

"Settle down." Kawakami said as she tried to control the whisper and chatter. "..Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student; Twilight Sparkle. Today we... had her attend from the afternoon since she was getting used to the environment, from America." Kawakami said making an excuse for Twilight.

Turning to Twilight she looks at her. "All right, please say something to the class." Kawakami urged her.

Before Twilight made her introduction, a voice in her head called out. _"Mistress, allow me."_

With her body and voice on autopilot she said "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I know that you heard all these rumors of me, but I assure you it all completely false, and I know you all don't trust me completely, but please allow me to show you and prove myself to you." with a kind and inviting aura, bowing to the class.

"She seems nice... was the rumors true..." One girl stated.

"Maybe we should give her a chance" another replied.

The class took did seem to take her kind introduction, and the rumors died down a little.

"...Uh, so. Your seat will be... Hmm..." Kawakami who now feels a little guilty, find an open seat. Pointing towards the window, she points to an empty seat. "Over there. That one's open. Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with her for today?" As her way of apologizing. Some of the students groan at that suggestion, some are willing to do so.

Twilight catches a blue haired boy, who looked incredibly guilty. 'Why would he be guilty did he do something wrong?' she wondered. Either way, Twilight walks over to the open seat passing by the girl from this morning.

"...Lies." she quietly said as Twilight moved pass her.

Twilight stop near at her desk. "Huh?" she asked her. The girl looks back at her with an angry stare. As other take hold of this and began gossiping again. Twilight takes her seat setting her bag down, trying to focus on the lesson.

A girl next to her gave her textbook, while some were wondering how Twilight knew her. Others were interested in how, and an odd one wondered if she was going to hit on that girl. That one was strangely different to her.

Kawakami silenced the gossip with announcements. "Oh, right! The volleyball rally is in two days. Everyone just changed classes so make sure you use that time to get to know each other." Kawakami suggested to her students. After she was sure, no one was going to start talking as she turned to the chalkboard.

"Well then, let's get started. Who's on duty today?" The blue haired boy got up and asked the room to rise. Afterwards, she began to write on the board. Twilight's first day got a little better, while some of the students talk to her, other just look and stayed away from her.

The final bell sounded as Twilight grabbed her bag to leave. As she left the room, her vision blurred as she saw the school look like the castle. Kawakami saw her holding her head in pain.

"Hm? What's wrong?" she asked with some concern.

"Is this a school?" she asked trying to get the pain away.

Kawakami sighs at Twilight's response. "Are you sure you're Ok? Also... it seems like people are already warming up to you, but some are already talking about you, but I'm not the one who told them." She says in a tired tone.

Twilight knew that they heard it from a teacher who had loose lips, only a teacher had that information.

"I can't even catch a break... Why do I have to deal with this?" she whines, Twilight's irritation returned immediately for the teacher from before flares up.

"You should head straight home, without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-San pretty angry." Kawakami suggested to her.

'Oh, great' Twilight thought. Now she had to deal with her angry caretaker.

"Oh and about Sakamoto-kun. Don't get involved-" Kawakami was about to continue as Ryuji walked up. "Speak of the devil... What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting class today." She says bluntly.

"Ugh... It was nothin'." Ryuji replied to her.

"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either.." She noticed looking at his hair.

With no emotion in his voice, Ryuji replied "Sorry 'bout that." before walking away from her stopping in front of Twilight whispering to her "I'll be waitin' on the rooftop." Before leaving. Kawakami turned her attention back to Twilight.

"See, that's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?" she question Twilight.

"Yes Ma'am" She replied then Kawakami walks off to possibly leave for the day.

Fate seemed to really hate Twilight today. Right before she could properly think about what Ryuji said she saw Kamoshida and the principal coming up the stairway talking.

"Why did you allow a student like her transfer here? She's already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school." Kamoahida voice his concerns to the principal.

"Now, don't be like that... This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well." the principal explains hoping to make this school famous by the sound of it.

"...Your troubles never seem to end, do they Principal Kobayakawa?" Kamoshida sighs before smiling "Alright, I understand I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me." Kamoshida states proudly.

The two of them go their separate way leaving Twilight the chance to thoroughly think. At this rate she would be yelled at either way, so she heads to the rooftop while asking a few students how. She also gets told that the roof is off limits and usually locked.

Upon checking herself, the door was open and a sign telling students to stay out was on the door. She opens the door to see Ryuji sitting on a chair next to the table, enjoying the fresh air.

She approaches him.

"There you are. Sorry for callin' you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like "Don't get involved with him" huh?" Ryuji asked her.

She nodded. "She told me you were trouble. Though you don't seem like it," she replies to Ryuji.

"Heh, we're pretty much in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it. No wonder you were so gutsy." Twilight sighs.

"I didn't expect, that to happened to reach this quickly." Ryuji watched her as she walked to sit on the desk, and Twilight looked on. He looked at her with concern, he could tell that the rumors were getting to her. He decided to quickly changed the subject.

"What, was all that happened ? You know, how we almost got killed at the castle... It wasn't a dream... right? You remember it too, yeah?" Ryuji questions Twilight.

"Yep, I remember it as clear as day," Twilight replied back.

"Well, just 'cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though..." Ryuji leans back into his chair thinking before continuing. "I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah... Thanks, Twilight." Ryuji thanked her.

Twilight smiled, it was first time in a long while. "It was no problem you would have done the same, heck you tried to while in there." She said cheerfully.

"But man, that Kamoshida we saw there... You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him." Ryuji explains.

"Kamoshida... You mean that guy from earlier? Also what rumors?" she asked Ryuji.

"Yep, that's the one. That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle. No one say anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to the nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real 'cause of that." Ryuji explains to her.

"...I wonder if we can go back to that castle again..." The two remained quiet for a bit. Twilight was also curious about the castle, not only that the power form earlier and Arsene.

"Ugh, forget it. Must've all been a dream! It has to be! Sorry to drag you out here like this. That's all I had to say." Ryuji pauses while looking at Twilight before smiling. "You know we might be pretty similar. I feel like we're gonna get along just fine as "troublemakers." I'm Ryuji Sakamoto." He introduced himself.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, but most people at least in my old town called me Twily for short." she introduced back.

"I'll come talk if I see you around. Don't ignore me, all right?" Twilight nods she feels like she might form a bond with Ryuji. Hopefully so even if he was a troublemaker, he didn't seem bad. "See ya," He says leaving to head home. Twilight was left on the roof alone she decided to head back to Leblanc knowing she would receive a scolding from Sojiro. Despite that, she felt the day gotten a little more better personally.

She left school and head home after that.

 **Take Your Time**

She arrived at Leblanc preparing herself for his scolding as she opened the door.

As soon as he walked through the door, Sojiro turned to face her. His face did not look happy in the slightest.

"Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today. It's only your first day, and you've already showing up hours late?" Sojiro scolded her with disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Sir." she says with her head down a bit.

"And here I thought you got up and left on time this morning." Sojiro glared at her for a few minutes before sighing. "Look just behave yourself. Your life's forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?" Sojiro asked her with seriousness.

"I do." she replied back to look as obedient as she could to lessen the scolding.

"Ok then." he replied back. At that moment, his cell phone rang, and he quickly answered it as if knowing who was calling. The genuine grin returned.

He talked to the person on the other line for a bit, before looking at Twilight. He covered his phone for a second to speak to her. "Hey what're you standing around for? go hurry up to bed." He ordered her. He quickly returned to his phone call as Twilight walked to get to her room upstairs. She stopped when she heard Sojiro's voice address to her. "Don't forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, Ok?" Sojiro reminded her.

She nodded and continued up leaving Sojiro talking to the other person on the line.

After being in peace and quiet, she sat on her bed processing everything that happened. She grabbed her journal to record everything even as nonsensical as it sounded, she writes everything, even her frustrations. Her first day had been almost a complete disaster, the only good thing is possibly becoming friends with Ryuji Sakamoto, and her class giving her a chance to prove herself.

After locking the shop and turning off the lights, she changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed. Tucking herself underneath her cover, she cried a bit before falling asleep. 'It was only the first day' she thought. 'Maybe it could get better. One day won't mean everything will be bad right?' she thought to herself before falling asleep.

 **Take Your Time**

The sound of chains rattling woke her up. It seems had been brought back into the Velvet Room. Getting up she was immediately was yelled by Caroline.

"...About time you've come to." Caroline said impatiently. "On your feet, inmate!" Caroline banged against Twilight cell as she walked to the cell door.

"Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart." Justine ordered her.

Twilight looks towards Igor. "First off, let us celebrate our reunion." He said with a bit glee. He then noticed something different about her. "Oh? You've awakened to your powers, and special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin." Igor said with joy in his voice.

"You mean Arsene, and what rehabilitation?" Twilight asked curiously.

"There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a "mask", an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters." Igor explains to Twilight. "I have high expectation for you." He said with a creepy grin.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked again hoping she would gets answers.

"There is no need to worry. You'll learn when the time comes. By the by... have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it allows you to come and go between reality and Palaces." Igor explained to Twilight, dodging her question again.

Twilight was starting to get a bit tired of Igor dancing around the question. It didn't help that every time he talked he added, even more questions to the fire for her.

"Metaverse Navigator?" she asked hoping he would at least answer this.

"I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief." He explained to her. Not the answer she was hoping for, and it didn't help that this was followed up Caroline yelling at her more.

"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care of using it, inmate!" Justine joined in the "encouragement" circle.

"Devote yourself to your training so you may become an excellent thief," Justine says to her.

"It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This all for you to grow a excellent theif."

The alarm rang signaling the end of their time is soon. Twilight stood their with barely any answers.

"Hmph, it time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have..." Caroline ordered as Twilight finally gave into the sweet dreams of sleep. The day was over it was an emotional day she could wish was for the next day to be better for her.


End file.
